


The Expulsion

by sirladyknight



Series: Different Paths [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Expelled From the Jedi AU, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Code, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirladyknight/pseuds/sirladyknight
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is called to the Jedi High Council to face punishment for allowing her former Padawan to marry.(I was just complaining about SW angst and now here I am adding to it. Wow.)





	The Expulsion

“The Jedi Council agrees with Chancellor Palpatine. This marriage, this rejection with our most sacred teachings, while not you’re doing directly, was committed while Anakin was your Padawan, Master Obi-Wan. As Senator Amidala is a highly respected figure and former Queen of Naboo, we cannot openly chastise her involvement. Anakin, as the Chancellor has reminded us, is too vulnerable to be cast out, the potential of the Sith reaching him is great. As such, that leaves only you as the only one capable of receiving punishment. As his Master, you should have prevented this from happening. Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are hereby expelled from the Jedi Order.”

Obi-Wan cannot believe what is happening.

“I’m sorry, truly I am,” Mace Windu stated, the furrow of his brow betraying the frustration behind his calm words. She guessed that he had not been in favor of banishing her. As her good friend, to see her punished in the stead of her former Padawan, whom he had always had reservations about, must anger him deeply. Still, he was a Council member and obligated to follow their collective rulings despite his own thoughts on the issue. She could not begrudge him this, no matter how much it stung of betrayal.

Obi-Wan doesn't hate the Council because of their decision. She loves them far too much for that and she had known what the consequences of her actions might be. (For all their teachings of non-attachment, she would die for any one of them in a heartbeat and they for her.)

“I understand,” Obi-Wan replied, keeping her dumbfounded reaction underneath tight shielding. “I am only glad that Anakin will not be forced to join me.”

She meant it, too. Anakin would not do well without the guidance of the Jedi to reel in his infamous emotions. It would be all too easy for a man like him to turn to the Darkside after being rejected by the Jedi.

But, she would miss him.

Mace’s countenance soured even further at the mention of Anakin, pressing his lips together in silence. Plo Koon and Adi Gallia looked equally unhappy, but kept their peace as well. Kit Fisto was the only one who had openly refused to accept the decision, but the Council’s collective vote lay in favor of expulsion. They could not let this trespass go without reprimand, regardless of how fond they were of Obi-Wan.

Yoda, looking every single year of his incredibly long life, closed his eyes and declared, “Dismissed you are, my Great-Grand Padawan.”

Obi-Wan bowed from the waist, meeting her stunned gaze in the floor’s polished reflection. “Thank you, Masters. I accept your decision and I am grateful to have aided the Order thus far. May the Force be with you.”

She straightened, turned on her heel and marched out, unable to stand by and listen to them repeat the words back to her. It would have been too much and her heart was already breaking.

 

Obi-Wan walked to her quarters ( _my former quarters_ , she thought with hitch in her breath) to gather her meager belongings while trying to pretend her whole world wasn’t crashing down around her.

 _My entire life I’ve served the Jedi and now I am lost._ Obi-Wan felt the control she had over her face crumble and hurried to her room before tears could fall in earnest. She waited until the door of her room slide shut behind her before dropping to her knees, arms clutching around herself as she sought what little comfort she could. All she had gone through to become a Jedi, the veritable hell she had suffered and bled through, now made pointless by Anakin’s careless actions.

 _I am no longer Jedi, I can cry and scream and throw myself about if I wish._ Her shoulders hunched and shook and she sunk deeper into the folds of her robes, trying to block out the reality she had to face. _But I don’t wish to._

Reaching out into the Force with her entire being, she felt its joyous welcome, at once echoing her bitter grief and filling her with honey-sweet reassurance. Her ragged breathing evened out and she held her head up high. She didn’t want to weep; she wanted to be a Jedi. That was no longer an option.

Trembling, alone, on the floor of her room, Obi-Wan felt a strange sense of calm descend over her. Even now, she couldn’t bring herself to hate Anakin, or Padme. They were young, in love, and foolish. She had been like that once. She would have to tell the Council not to disclose the nature of her departure to Anakin, for fear of ruining their happiness.

The thought of leaving him behind tore at her like a living thing, but Obi-Wan did not let sorrow take her a second time. The Force received all of its children, trained or otherwise. It would show her the path she needed to take.  

 _I am one with the Force, regardless of any ruling._ Impossibly, a smile pulled at her lips, making her cheeks ache as she fought to accept the overwhelming burst of elation in her chest. _The Force is one with me, always._


End file.
